Mi cena con Daphne por Dusk 03
by serasgiovanni
Summary: Él Niño-Que-Vivió ha hecho muchas cosas en su vida, pero nunca se ha sentado a una cena entera con la señorita Daphne Greengrass. Los recuerdos través de él de cómo se metió en esta situación, todo el tiempo tratando de hacer conversación ligera con la elegante chica.


Mi cena con Daphne por: Oscuridad-03

Él Niño-Que-Vivió ha hecho muchas cosas en su vida, pero nunca se ha sentado a una cena entera con la señorita Daphne Greengrass. Los recuerdos través de él de cómo se metió en esta situación, todo el tiempo tratando de hacer conversación ligera con la elegante chica.

Ficción T - Spanis

Humor / Romance

Daphne G., Harry P.

Status: Complete

id: 7771385

Sus ojos se cerraron, él podía verla disfrutando su comida, su boca masticando lentamente la carne que se derrite en tu boca, y ambos brazos elegantemente sosteniendo el emparejamiento correcto de tenedor y cuchillo. Su vino virgen como ella que no hizo ningún esfuerzo para iniciar cualquier conversación, pero siguió disfrutando de su comida – algo con lo que él estaba teniendo problemas.

No era la primera vez que había estado en una cita, de hecho había muchas antes, pero ninguno en una fantasía tales y se recordó, restaurante demasiado caro - le había permitido escoger el lugar, un gesto de buena voluntad entre el dos. Por supuesto, las otras chicas con las que había salido eran hermosas - sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Cho y Ginny, haciéndole sentir culpable por pensar en otras chicas cuando debería únicamente concentrarse en ella. Había pensado que cada chica que había estado con él era tan hermosa, pero ninguna de ellas tenía su tipo de belleza - el tipo que deja de otros hombres en sus pies, ya que ella era hermosa y elegante.

Cuando él le había ofrecido primero la mano para entrar en el lugar, ella se había limitado a pasar junto a él. Considerando que las otras chicas parecían humanas, ella parecía una diosa. Harry la había tomado de nuevo por su belleza y se maldijo por no darse vuelta cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Su año de distancia en la caza de los fragmentos del alma de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado le obligaron a concentrarse en mantenerse con vida y no en el desarrollo de las niñas de su edad que estaban tomando su séptimo año en la escuela. Cayó en la cuenta de por qué él nunca la había visto y casi nunca hablaron entre sí, maldijo toda la rivalidad Gryffindor-Slytherin que la hacía poco atractivo en su mente inmadura - pero ahora que la escuela había terminado, se maldijo por ignorar esta belleza que estaba justo debajo de la nariz.

Una vez más la miraba - era todo lo que podía hacer, estaba asombrado por su belleza. Y de nuevo se repitió sus movimientos, elegantemente cortando su costosa pieza de carne, usando el tenedor correcto - que el propio Harry había pensado que era el tenedor de ensalada hasta que ella había hecho un leve gruñido para indicar que no era - y subiendo lentamente una pequeña pieza en sus brillantes labios rosados y no antes de ponerlo en su boca. El rostro era impasible, ya que estaba enmarcada por su pelo castaño ondulado. Le recordó a Hermione, pero Hermione nunca estaba con ese son tan elegante y su cabello era más enmarañado porque era natural en ella, la chica sentada a su lado tenía horas y horas de trabajo realizado en ella sin duda.

Él sabía que ella era dada a arreglarse mucho - las niñas procedentes de familias antiguas como ella siempre lo son. Sin embargo, en su mente, no había un precio que no pagaría para tenerla con su belleza a su lado. Llámalo vano y superficial, pero el disfrutó que su corazón latía dos veces más rápido cada vez que la miraba.

Ella era diferente de las otras chicas que conocía - tal vez que tenía algo que ver con la posición de su familia en la pureza de sangre, después de todo, era conocido públicamente que el patriarca Greengrass había apoyado a Voldemort aunque nada fue probado en los tribunales.

Aunque de gran costo, ella no era como las otras chicas que conocía; era evidente a partir de su vestido verde, que le recordaba directamente de una película de estilo eduardiano, que ella no era una chica que estaba en la última moda muggle - a diferencia de Lavender, antes de su muerte prematura y en secreto Hermione - ni fue una niña que parecen ser el tipo pegajoso - al instante recordó las numerosas veces que Pansy había marchado en el Gran Salón y no por dejar de ir en sobre lo que Draco le había comprado recientemente.

Así que la pregunta que uno puede preguntar y la respuesta de Harry ni siquiera sabía - ¿por qué sino fue que Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico, termino sentado con la boca abierta frente a su elegante novia, en su primera cita?

Fue una larga historia, por supuesto, pero no es tan cruel como la historia de su vida hasta el momento - en consecuencia habría sido lo mejor que pudo haberle ocurrido desde que nació. Por otra parte, está escrito en un contrato antes de su nacimiento cosa que podría haber resultado mucho peor.

Escrito por un abuelo que nunca conocido y aprobado por su padre y su madre - que él había pensado nunca sería parte de dichos sistemas, ya que ellos mismos se habían casado por amor. Había sido un largo camino desde que se enteró del contrato y estaba seguro de que todavía no había terminado el choque de todo. Harry Potter recordó un montón de cosas sobre su vida, pero nada era más claro que los días y las semanas previas a este punto - sus otros recuerdos requerirían un pensadero para ver todos los detalles con claridad, pero no esta memoria, era plenamente consciente de ella hasta el último detalle.

Habían pasado semanas después de la Batalla de Hogwarts - el nombre que el Profeta había decidido utilizar después de que Harry y Tom tenían su pequeño combate de entrenamiento - y que podía recordar vívidamente recibir una carta de Gringotts pidiendo su presencia por que habían descubierto recientemente documentos perdidos en la bóveda Potter cuando estaban limpiando - tenían que mencionar que él era el causante del desastre en primer lugar, pero a Harry le hubiera gustado creer todo fue perdonado después de que él los había salvado de Voldemort. Los duendes habían encontrado documentos almacenados en lo profundo de la bóveda de la familia Potter, uno firmado por un tal Sr. Charlus Potter y una señora Dorea Black detallando el vínculo futuro entre Harry Potter, a sí mismo, y de la señorita Daphne Greengrass, la niña sentada delante de él. Más tarde se había enterado de las firmas de sus abuelos, quienes firmaron antes de que hubieran muerto - se le dijo que habían muerto poco después de su nacimiento.

Los detalles del contrato estaban claros, sólo en la muerte prematura de los dos, Harry Potter y Daphne Greengrass, los liberariá de dichas obligaciones. Era simple - que iban a casarse. Escrito en la víspera del lecho de muerte de su abuelo y justo a tiempo como nació Daphne, fue el último deseo de que su propio padre, que tuvo que prometer, que el nieto de Charlus Potter tenía que casarse con una dama respetable de una familia prominente. Por supuesto que era antes de su abuelo habría conocido el mundo mágico tomaría un giro tan drástico y fanático para lo peor.

Estaba loco en un principio, el contrato arruinó cualquier oportunidad que tenía con Ginny. No es que le había importado al final, su ira se había pronto canalizado hacia ella de todos modos, y una vez que no podía soportar estar en la misma habitación sin una voladura del otro, estaba claro que no tenía otras opciones. Luego la segunda fase había comenzado - no sabía cómo llegar a ser un joven de posición respetable.

Sabía que los Greengrass eran una familia antigua, después de todo lo que tenían a su grito de apoyo a Voldemort por la pureza de sangre - aunque Astoria tarde le había dicho que era obligatorio para todas las familias antiguas el apoyo a la pureza de sangre, eso no significaba que habían apoyado los otros temas planteados por Voldemort. Harry nunca tuvo una idea para la política y había decidido que era mejor dejar ir el pasado, después de todo no le haría ningún bien el aferrarse a viejos rencores. Y como había pasado más tiempo con la familia - principalmente Astoria porque ella no era tímida con él como su hermana a su alrededor - se enteró que eran simplemente personas normales, como él mismo.

Él recordó el día en que finalmente aceptó las consecuencias de contrato - que era sólo un día después de que Ginny corrió de vuelta a la Madriguera, no después de dejar su huella en él; su mejilla aún picó a este día. En ese momento él había estado viviendo en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place y con la ayuda de Sirius y Phineas Nigellus - tanto como los retratos podrían ayudar a un niño tratando de cortejar a su primera chica, se pusieron a trabajar. Había sido una mala idea. Sirius ya que nunca se casó sólo ofrecía bromas contundentes sobre el sexo opuesto y Phineas Nigellus sólo tenía conocimiento de cómo el hombre joven respetable debería actuar desde la década de 1800 - a pesar de que había obtenido una mayor ayuda que Sirius.

Le había pedido a Ron y Hermione; Ron porque había esperado que él tenga algún conocimiento como un joven hombre de las viejas familias actuaría y Hermione a causa de su gran indexación de muchos libros. Eso no funcionó bien, Ron porque él no tenía ningún interés en el uso de trajes de mono y Hermione porque estaba en contra del principio de los matrimonios por contrato.

Él se desesperó y en su momento de necesidad, Sirius le había dado su única solución. Pedir ayuda al miembro de la familia que él tenía y que estaba acostumbrado a tanta nobleza, su tía Narcissa.

Había llegado a la puerta principal de la Mansión Malfoy con un tropiezo, todavía poco acostumbrado a las Apariciones y con las manos, abrió las puertas que le permitan el paso en el largo camino de entrada. Había visitado la mansión en muchas otras ocasiones antes - por lo general a dejar cualquier artefacto de la familia Black que había encontrado a voluntad cavar profundamente en número 12 de Grimmauld Place, sabiendo bien que no tenía tal uso por ellos y Narcissa puedría. Se dirigió lentamente hacia adelante, el seto alto curvo junto a él y que amortiguaba cualquier sonido de sus pasos. Se sentía como si él estaba siendo un reloj y no antes de un destello blanco frente a él - lo que le hace parar y recuperar el aliento, recordándose los muchos pavos reales blancos que vivían dentro de la propiedad.

Llamó a la puerta y pronto se encontró con el sonido de un gran número de cerraduras y cierres abriendose a sí mismos. La gran puerta de roble pronto se abrió y Harry se encontró con el rostro envejecido de Narcissa Malfoy, sus grandes ojos azules se centraron en él y su expresión cambió a una de confusión. La nariz de Harry pronto fue golpeado con el olor de las tartas de melaza, palos de escoba, y por último un olor a tierra que le recordaba al jardín de la tía Petunia - y se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesto el nuevo perfume que actualmente se extiende por el mundo mágico, un nuevo perfume basado en Amortentia. Era el mismo olor que estaba disfrutando en la actualidad cuando se sentó al otro lado de Daphne - de tartas de melaza que le recordaban su familia adoptiva, de palos de escoba para su amor de Quidditch, y de la tía Petunia, su último eslabón restante a su madre.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Potter, no más herencias espero?" Él recuerda Narcissa le saludo en su voz fría habitual.

Fue llevado a la sala de estar - una gran sala de paredes de madera, en un lado un gran número de retratos colgados y por el otro una chimenea de mármol hermoso y en el medio de la sala, una gran mesa adornada sobriamente, pero vacía. Harry entonces había pasado la hora siguiente explicando la situación que había sido colocado y ya dispuesto preguntó a tía Narcissa por su ayuda.

Tía Narcissa se limitó a reír y Harry había pensado que fuera de la circunstancia, lo irónico que este contrato de matrimonio lo había puesto bajo una vieja tradición- después de todo, él había luchado una guerra para poner fin a esas tradiciones. Le tomó un tiempo para Narcissa se calmarse, pero para alivio de Harry, había accedido a entrenarlo en los detalles más finos de ser un hombre de posicion respetable. Es decir, hasta que dijo las palabras que había temido más.

"Tú y Draco son mayores de edad y de tiempo similar, y que sería más fácil si él fuera el único que te enseñe." Y eso fue lo último que Harry Potter se había acordado de ese día, ya que se encontró a la mañana siguiente, sentado en la gran mesa de sala de estar de la mansión Malfoy y bajo el ceño de Draco Malfoy.

"Cuchara incorrecta Potter!"

"Juro un mono tendría una mejor memoria que tú."

"Ninguna muchacha pura sangre va disfrutar de su compañía si usted no habla Potter!"

Si no fuera por el hecho de que Harry sabía Malfoy quería estar allí tanto como él mismo, él habría pensado Malfoy estaba disfrutando canalizando su interior Snape. Le tomó una semana y Harry no era mejor en los puntos más finos de actuar como un niño que tenía todas las riquezas del mundo y Malfoy se negó a enseñarle más ante la falta de progresó. Narcissa, después de haber sido obligado a hacerse cargo de su hijo, había sido aún más estricta. Y después de otra semana de poco dormir y de continuos recordatorios de su falta de modales, Narcissa finalmente declaró que estaba listo.

Mientras estaba sentado frente a su futura esposa, se olvidó rápidamente todo lo que Narcissa le había enseñado. Su primer error era usar su tenedor de carnes para su ensalada y su segunda estaba usando un cuchillo de mantequilla para cortar su carne. La noche no podría haberse ido peor para Harry Potter pero fue recordado el último comentario de Draco y se dio cuenta que no había dicho ni una palabra el uno al otro.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero se detuvo cuando una vez más vio los labios de color rosa de Daphne. Sabía que se sentía atraído físicamente a ella - él lo sabía desde el momento en que puso sus ojos en ella por primera vez desde Hogwarts.

Fue una semana después de su formación con Narcissa y por fin había encontrado el valor para escribir en el patriarca Greengrass - al principio Harry recibió una replica afirmando que el Sr. Greengrass no le hizo gracia esa broma mal desempeñada por el Jefe de la Familias Potter y Black pero pronto recibió una segunda carta en la que el Sr. Greengrass efectivamente había cavado más profundamente en la bóveda de su familia en Gringotts y se encontró con su parte del contrato. Un encuentro entre Harry y el señor Greengrass fue arreglado y Harry fue a pasar el fin de semana en la mansión de la familia.

Sólo podía desear haber visto la reacción de Daphne una vez que su padre le había dicho de tal contrato. A pesar de que sólo había hablado con la chica cuando se requiere de él para los propósitos de la clase, no tenía recuerdos de cómo era ella durante su tiempo en Hogwarts. Había oído rumores de su curso, que Daphne era parte de pequeña pandilla de Pansy y el rumor extraño que era Daphne quien estaba secretamente el control de dicha pandilla - que había oído más de un rumor acerca de una niña llamada "Queenie", el título que los estudiantes en Hogwarts dieron a la chica que tuvo la mayor influencia. Fue suficiente para que Harry prejuzgará la chica - es decir, hasta que finalmente se encontró con ella en ese fatídico día.

Fue enviada la instrucción por el Sr. Greengrass a estar presentes en la parte delantera de la vertiente del Cafe Casa Hamlet en las afueras de Barnsley. Después de haber hecho un poco de investigación - que finalmente había conseguido Kreacher con la ayuda del señor Weasley para conectar 12 Grimmauld Place con las redes de telefonía muggles y por lo tanto el nuevo capricho maravilloso de internet estaba disponible para él - que había encontrado el Pot Casa Hamlet que era una atracción para turistas muggles. Se había convertido en conflicto con lo que debía llevar ese día, él parecería fuera de lugar con una túnica formal en un café muggle y no quiso parecer barato si fuera a usar su ropa muggle a una reunión tan importante con tal prominente familia. Al final tuvo que vestirse con sus ropas muggles como él no quería causar más problemas con el Ministerio de Magia.

Así que esperó por la puerta principal Cafe esa mañana, como cualquiera de los clientes que entraban y salían de la cafetería, sin ni siquiera una mirada al pobre Harry Potter - aunque se sentía como si estuviera fuera de lugar parado simplemente de pie, él esperó durante diez minutos, aunque se sentía como si hubiera sido horas, antes de que un gran coche grande, negro y con su reconocible "Spirit of Ecstasy" deteniéndose frente a donde se encontraba. El conductor pronto salió y Harry le consideró un hombre viejo, probablemente a punto de setenta años y que llevaba un traje muy caro.

"Es bueno conocerte finalmente el señor Potter, no sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado a temblar estrecharle sus manos." El hombre había resultado ser Tom, conductor de la familia Greengrass.

Pronto se encontró en el coche y una vez que el conductor había estado sentado, que estaban en su camino. El coche pasó por las carreteras del país vacías, más cubiertas de bosque la mayor parte de su viaje, pero lo hizo ver una o dos casas grandes ya que el coche pasó por delante - que podría haber juró cada casa debe haber pertenecido a una familia de magos, ya que simplemente no se sienten normales a la vista de Harry. Hizo una pequeña charla con Tom, tratando de obtener conocimientos sobre la familia de la chica con quien estaba a punto de casarse.

"El Sr. Greengrass está aguardando con impaciencia conocerte Sr. Potter." Y para "Miss Daphne no fue un placer descubrir sobre un contrato de este tipo, pero la señorita Astoria no podría estar más feliz ante la futura unión. Ella ha estado escribiendo cartas a todos sus amigos de Hogwarts acerca de su matrimonio con la señorita Daphne". fueron sólo algunas de las cosas de su conversación.

Pronto llegaron a las puertas del frente de la casa Greengrass, como los árboles comenzaron a dar paso, así que Harry sólo podría describir como la hierba verde. Una alta verja de hierro rodeaba la propiedad de la casa - que debe haber sido tres veces el tamaño de Malfoy Manor ya que todavía no podía coger cualquier vista de la mansión en la entrada de la calzada. Tuvieron que pasar otros dos minutos antes de que avistó la casa solariega. Era grande, tan grande como la Mansión Malfoy, pero donde como Malfoy Manor estaba perpetuamente bajo una nube de lluvia, Greengrass Manor hacía sentir a Harry no estuviera en Inglaterra, pero si en las colinas de Francia.

La mansión Greengrass también tenía un camino de entrada largo, muy largo, debido al gran tamaño de la propiedad - que hizo que Harry se preguntara cómo una chica que tenía este tipo de riqueza se quedó escondida en Hogwarts durante tanto tiempo - tal vez, sólo tal vez, los rumores eran ciertos y Daphine Greengrass realmente era este personaje 'Queenie'. Como el coche rodó por el largo camino de entrada, Harry espera para ver un pavo real blanco, él había llegado a esperar que todas las familias ricas tuvieran cosas así - lo que explicaría que Kreacher había mantenido insistiendo en que deben conseguir un par para el modesto patio trasero del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. No tuvo esa suerte, sin embargo, y pronto Harry se encontró frente a la gran puerta de roble de la entrada.

Tom, se había ido a quién sabe dónde, dejando al pobre Harry Potter solo en la puerta. Una gran aldaba de hierro negro sólo a centímetros de sus brillantes ojos verdes. Harry estaba contemplando la posibilidad de golpear o aparecerse en su casa y permanecer oculto para el resto de su vida bajo la protección de sus mantas. Él eligió la primera opción y se encontró con un gran crujido de la puerta después de usar el aldabón.

Harry se encontró con un hombre - un hombre que no tenía rasgos distintivos. Si Harry tuviera que explicar cómo el hombre parecía de la memoria, entonces diría que el hombre no era alto como los Malfoy, ni pequeño y regordete como la señora Weasley, ni con cabello de leon como con Rufus Scrimgeour. No, el hombre era evidente. Él sin embargo usar un traje y Harry de sus años de vida muggle sabía lo que un traje sólo podía significar - esta persona era de importancia.

"Ah, señor Harry Potter, es un placer finalmente conocerlo en persona. Basilio Greengrass." Harry podía recordar el padre de Daphne levantando una mano y él la tomó sin pensarlo dos veces, y la sacudió.

Fue llevado a la sala de estar - a pesar de tener pasado tantas otras habitaciones, Harry conjeturó había una habitación para reuniones familiares, pero habiendo vivido en casa de 3 dormitorios de los Dursley en el número 4 de Privet Drive todo su vida, no tenía ni idea de lo normal de casa rica se vería así - y de ninguna manera consideraba a los Malfoy como normales.

Desde el momento en que entró en la habitación pudo ver tres figuras femeninas, se dirigen a él y se sentaron a la perfección en su sofá caro - Italiano hecho del que Harry se enteró más tarde. Cada una de ellas con el pelo castaño y en cada una de ellas más corto que el anterior - aunque Daphne de la cual solo podía suponer estaba sentado en el medio era casi de la altura de su madre y Astoria era casi del alto de Daphne.

"Todo el mundo, me gustaría que conocieras el Sr. Harry Potter, nuestro hijo-en-ley futuro." Había conseguido su atención y las tres niñas llegaron a enfrentarse a él. Sus ojos cayeron primero a la señora Greengrass, quien se veía elegante y luego a Astoria Greengrass, un aire de suficiencia y el juego como su sonrisa se convirtió en un gato como sonrisa. Y, por último, sus ojos se posaron en Daphne, su Daphne. Puede que la había mirado como las otras dos mujeres en la habitación, pero en su mente que ella era la única que estaba perfecto.

Él, por supuesto, se convirtió en vergüenza una vez que él estaba sentado, en el sofá de enfrente, los tres pares de ojos clavados en él y un cuarto par, pertenecientes al Sr. Greengrass se unieron a ellos. La siguiente hora se había convertido en el más largo en la vida de Harry Potter, ya que la familia Greengrass le pidió todo tipo de preguntas - desde su infancia a lo que fueron sus planes para el futuro. Todo el tiempo, Daphne no había hablado un pico y se limitó a tomar largos sorbos de su té - Harry se alegró de este, ya que no sabía si su boca funcionaría si Daphne había hablado con él cara a cara.

No fue hasta que el reloj dio las cinco que los dos Greengrass anciano se excusaron a comprobar para arriba en la cena de la noche, dejando a Harry solo en presencia de dos bellezas Slytherine.

Con sus padres han ido, Astoria se convirtió en un niño en una tienda de dulces. Ella rebotó donde estaba sentada y le preguntó preguntas después de preguntas acerca de sus fechorías en Hogwarts. Ella quería saber todo, desde cómo se convirtió en el Buscador más joven en un siglo a la forma en que fue capaz de volver a Hogwarts la noche de la batalla. Harry se alegró de que Astoria estaba pidiendo a estas preguntas, al sentir cómodo a su alrededor y si ella no estaba presente, él temía que iba a llegar a ser muy aburrido frente a su futura esposa.

La cena no podría haber llegado muy pronto o cena llegó demasiado pronto, que sea la forma que fuera, Harry era un hombre derrotado por el final de la misma. No porque él no sabía que los cubiertos de usar y cuando - en realidad había sido prefecto de la noche como la perforación constante de Narcissa estaba fresco en su mente - pero para el final de la noche, que no había hablado una sola palabra a la preciosa Daphne Greengrass .

Después subduedly dando a entender que ella quería nietos tan pronto como sea posible, la señora Greengrass, que es nombre Harry aprendió a ser Margarita - le había parecido que la tradición familiar de nombres de flores había venido de su lado de la familia - había pedido a Harry si deseaba pasar la noche. No querer imponer, Harry se negó, aunque no después de más intentos de la señora Greengrass - le había parecido que ella realmente quería nietos. Por supuesto, Harry estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para rechazar las ofertas como la hermosa chica en frente de él era muy tentador.

Había conseguido finalmente decir adiós a la familia pero no antes de que Harry y el señor Greengrass acordado un cortejo oficial de Daphne - a pesar de que su sindicato había sido ya resuelto en, las viejas formas todavía requieren Harry a la corte Daphne. Y así, se había dado como resultado en última instancia, en esta noche, una cena romántica con apenas el dos de ellos.

"Potter". Harry se despertó de sus recuerdos por una voz firme - que había sido la primera vez que oía su voz, elegante y firme, de alguna manera se le recordó la profesora McGonagall. "No quiero que nuestra primera conversación sea resultado de gritar su nombre en la cama."

Y fue entonces cuando Harry Potter sabía que estaba enamorado de la señora Daphne Potter nee Greengrass.

Notas:

Mi primer fanfic Harry Potter, esta idea ha estado en mi cabeza desde hace algún tiempo, pero nunca he tenido suficiente tiempo libre para escribirlo. También, por favor no le pida para mí continuar este fic, como ya he dicho, no tengo en cualquier momento, especialmente con la escritura de mis otros fics. Si alguien le gusta esta idea, usted es libre de tomar y gastarlo. Como digo con todos mis otros fics, yo me considero un escritor mediocre y me encantaría tener un escritor fantasma para todas mis ideas, por eso cualquier persona puede tomar esto y hacerlo suyo.

Por favor, sólo revisar si su ego está en jaque, si lo que desea mostrar su conocimiento de HP, estoy seguro de que usted puede solicitar un concurso en alguna parte, pero no en opiniones. He tenido suficiente de personas con cerebros pequeños y gran ego revisar mis otros fics para que me dure toda la vida.

Siempre me ha gustado HP / DG emparejamiento y me encantaría ver más fanfics como resultado de eso. Pero hay demasiado de ellos que hacer a Harry a algunos todo poderoso mago y / o tienen demasiado paliza? ¿Por qué no podemos todos vivir en un mundo imaginario eran nadie odia a los demás? La premisa de esta historia es que, a medida que ha leído, Charlus Potter es de hecho el abuelo de Harry Potter (sí ya sé que no está confirmado canon) y traté de mantener el tema nombre de flor con Daphne y los padres de Astoria. La mayor parte de la información y la investigación que hice para este fic se basa en la wiki - es verdaderamente una gran cantidad de información.

Siempre he visto a Daphne como la chica noble tranquila con el pelo castaño y Tracy Davis como la diversión rubia; y Astoria está influenciada en gran medida por Tracy - es por eso que di Astoria un gato como sonrisa.

Actualización: En un principio me hizo Daphne y el resto de la rubia familia Greengrass porque por alguna razón yo había pensado Astoria era rubia en la película. He vuelto y lo cambié a la castaña.


End file.
